Forum:New Gearbox Weapons in DLC3
Has anyone else found some of the new Gearbox Weapons in the Knoxx DLC? oh and these are what I have found KKA440-BIA Malevolent Bruiser Level 30 Damage: 110 Accuracy: 75.3 Fire Rate: 10.1 Clipsize: 55 +72% Damage 1.7x Weapon Zoom $0017690 GGN5-BIA Caustic Sniper Level 30 Damage: 252 Accuracy: 97.3 Fire Rate: 0.7 Clipsize: 6 Element: Corrosive x1 2.4x Weapon Zoom +200% Critical Hit Damage $0015331 TMP2-XX Stablized Torment Level 30 Damage: 94 Accuracy: 86.7 Fire Rate: 9.0 Clipsize: 18 +38% Recoil Reduction +30% Damage +2% Magazine size $0005696 TMP2-XX Staic Machine Pistol Level 30 Damage: 55 Accuracy: 80.0 Fire Rate: 8.3 Clipsize: 16 0Element: Shock x1 2.6x Weapon Zoom $0005178 I like Cheese do you like Cheese? Zero 21:16, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Im pretty sure sum of these ive had in my game b4 DLC3 I love Cheese..... grated feta on noodles.......mmmmmJohnLachance 21:33, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Seriously, these weapons are common garbage. This page should be deleted, or at least any mention of these very below average guns. :It's a forum page. It's for discussion. And plus, they're easter eggs. Try not to flame so much. :I found one myself while in Circle of Duty. It was a piece of crap, but I'm keeping it simply because... Well, I keep most of the rare items I find. Beetle179 23:23, February 24, 2010 (UTC) I think the point that Zero is trying to make is that the guns are made by the Gearbox Corperation, similar to the Rider. Also, notice he is on the first playthrough, and all the weapons are at level 30. 21:46, February 24, 2010 (UTC) He never specified that these are gearbox weapons. and even at level 30 those are weak. I found an Equalizer at like lvl 54 I couldn't buy for max $. Had 20 ammo regen and about 500 some dmg with 6 shots. I never Specified that these are Gearbox weapons????? are you blind or just idiotic? it says right here " Has anyone else found some of the new Gearbox Weapons in the Knoxx DLC? " NEW GEARBOX WEAPONS its right there and this page is a forum not an actually Wikia page so there is no need for deletion I think you need to sign your posts so we can see who the Idiot is I like Cheese do you like Cheese? Zero 22:52, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Apparently the point of the thread is that the weapons are manufactured by Gearbox, not that they are good weapons. I prefer not to argue on the internets. 01:23, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Personally, I'm just curious as to what the Gearbox manufacturer's "specialty" is. You know how Maliwan is all about elementals, Vladof is about high fire rate, and whatnot. Nothing jumps out at me in those posted weapons that shows such a specialty yet. Hmm.... HappyJosephus 03:09, February 25, 2010 (UTC) This is a guess but maybe it's larger clip size. The rider had a 20 round clip in it right? I may be off cuz my hunter has skills to increase sniper mag size but the weapons listed are ""slightly"" higher than normal, kinda... it's a stretch I know but nothing else stands out. Unless gearbox guns are supposed to specialize in being "average." Hellz Lips 03:33, February 25, 2010 (UTC)